Bumbleby Collection
by TigerLilly22
Summary: A trove of unrelated Bumbleby/Bumblebee one-shots ranging from serious, to silly, to romantic, to fluffy, and everything in-between.
1. A Hook For Every Pun

A/N: Hello! Thanks for clicking on this story. How this 'trove' will work is that every chapter I publish is unrelated with its own setting and plot line. Of which there will probably be very little of if any at all. A brief summary will be provided with every upload, so no worries about getting lost. Lastly, most of these one-shots will be stories previously posted from my Tumblr, with new added additions as I go. There are many works in progress I have yet to post anywhere, so maybe look forward to them?

This particular story is a very silly one-shot I wrote for a friend involving catnip!Blake and a truck load of tomfoolery. Many puns and slightly heated fluff ahead. This will most likely be the most 'heated' one, but my hands were twisted into uploading this one first. You were warned.

* * *

"Heyoo!"

Blake jumped as the dorm room door smashed open, a blonde stumbling her way through with a cheery smile and a friendly wave. Her teammate, Yang, looked back at the door.

"Whoa, that door is lighter than I thought."

"Y-Yang?" Blake stammered. She scrambled atop her bed, one hand behind her back as she tried to better position herself by her pillow, the other trying to casually smooth down any creases on her pajama robe. "Um… you're back early. How come?"

Not noticing her partner's nervous behavior, Yang shrugged and threw her school bag over Blake's bed. Blake heard it plop down on the overhead bunk, a blazer soon joining it, while she watched her partner walk toward her. "Apparently someone thought it'd be a cool idea to bring their pet mice to class." She snickered. "Professor Oobleck was awesome. He couldn't stop dancing around for two seconds and ended up getting carried out of the classroom piggyback style by Cardin! He canceled class until someone removes the mice."

Yang dive bombed into Blake's bed, bouncing the stiff, jittery girl already on it. Settling herself on the other end of the bed with, her legs parallel to Blake's and arms crossed behind her head, she began to ask, "What's up with you? How come you're in the dorm all by your lonesome?"

"Oh, uh… I… was going to take a nap?"

Yang chuckled. "Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Both?"

"Uh huh. Sure." She smirked. "Fess up. Whatcha got?"

Blake's eyes darted to the left for a brief second before looking back to meet Yang's smug ones. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, sure you don't. Your pupils are just _huge_ 'cause you happened to see some of your favorite tuna flopping on the floor, right?"

"My pupils are not dilated." Blake denied.

"Don't lie to me kitten, I can smell something. Something..._ fishy_."

"Really? You're going to crack puns?"

Yang wagged a finger in her direction, smirking. "There is never a bad time fur puns, my dear. Meow, tail me what you got in your paws and I'll stop."

"I'm not telling you anything." Blake harrumphed and crossed her arms over her chest, haughtily turning away. She indignantly drummed her fingers against one arm, a steady _tmp tmp tmp_ rhythm beating while she spoke.

"Not a word?"

Yang rose from her end of the bed to rest her knees against the mattress. Grabbing Blake's bare feet, she lifted them to sit on her lap and began to massage them, slowly digging her thumbs into the heel until she felt Blake's tense muscles begin to relax.

Blake shivered, but showed no outward appearance of how frantic she really was. "Nope. Not a word."

Satisfied with her work - although perturbed by Blake's resistance - Yang then slid her fingers down over her feet, soon creeping her way up, up over long legs.

Blake's fingers froze when Yang neared the hem of her yukata. Lithe, slender digits danced over the edge of the cloth, fiddling with it as Yang bit her lip, pensive. Blake internally sighed with relief when they chose to instead bypass the space between her legs and continue traveling up her stomach.

"What a shame." Lifting one leg up and over Blake's waist, she hovered over her, leaning in close. Blake did nothing but look her stubbornly in the eye, refusing to crack or show emotion.

Yang gave a throaty chuckle as she brought her hand up to alight on her cheek, ghosting over the skin, light as a feather. "Because I know you're hiding something."

"I have nothing to hide."

"Right…" Yang drew out the word, rolling it around on her tongue. "If you have nothing to hide, you won't mind if I check what it is you stuffed under your pillow when I walked in, will you?"

Her remark had the desired effect, Blake was beginning to crack, her left brow twitching and a pink hue beginning to color her face as she stuttered. "O-of course not."

Surprised but not showing it, Yang nodded, intently watching the Faunus girl's face for a reaction. She sneakily reached out to grope blindly for the pillowcase just within arm's reach. "Well okay then, I'll just -"

Fast as lightning, Blake's arm shot out to stop her hand from getting any further. Eyes locked, both girls silently challenged the other to make a move, tension thick enough to slice with a knife.

Yang acted first.

Before Blake could think of anything, Yang made the bold decision to let gravity work its magic by relaxing her limbs and dropping the entirety of her weight over her partner.

"Uff!" Blake cried out in surprise. Wind knocked out of her, she struggled under the heavy blonde, slapping weakly at her arms. "Hey!"

Yang quickly enacted the next part of her plan by snatching the bag hidden beneath the pillowcase and beating a hasty retreat to the middle of the room. She cackled evilly as she held it up, silently boasting. Then she appraised her prize, not impressed by the clear baggie full of what appeared to be old, shriveled up leaves. "Now, let's see what we got here..."

A sharp scent hit her nose and caused her to scrunch her face when she opened the bag. She held it out at arm's length, other hand busy holding her nose and giving herself a nasally accent. "Eugh, what _is_ this? It reeks!"

"It… it's nothing! Please, give it back!" Recovered, Blake scrambled to her feet and ran at Yang with all intent to steal the bag from her grasp. But she couldn't, Yang was too tall and too awful, the blonde chuckling at Blake's attempts to jump at the desired object as she held it over their heads, leaning away from Blake wherever she jumped.

"What iiisss it?" Yang sing-songed.

"It's nothing!"

"Ha! This is some downright nasty nothing." When Blake still refused to answer after several more jumps, Yang began to grow bored. "Oh come on, just tell me!"

"It's…" Blake sighed and ceased her jumping. Hands clenched at her sides, head bowed, she muttered something under her breath.

"What?" Yang leaned down, other hand cupped to her ear. "Didn't catch that."

She reeled back when Blake's head shot up, her voice raised enough to be heard. "It's catnip, you boob monster!"

Stunned at the… sudden insult or silly accusation she couldn't decide which, Yang did nothing to prevent Blake from leaping forward to snatch it back from her lowered hand.

Blake sighed with relief. Yang watched, perplexed, when the huntress practically shoved the bag in her own face, inhaling deeply.

Now, Yang knew the effects of nepetalactone on cats. Symptoms of the seemingly harmless greenery included: intoxication, hallucinations, inebriation, drowsiness, as well as other… more salacious but less common states . Due to chemicals held within the innocent byproduct of nature, when crushed, the plant emitted a toxin that robbed almost any feline of their senses and kicked the pleasure center of the brain into max overdrive. To sum it up in layman's terms: Blake was high.

"Uh…are you okay?" Yang asked, watching, slightly disturbed, as Blake fell to the floor, still breathing in as deeply as her nostrils would allow.

"Oooh, I'm fine." Blake giggled from the hard floor, arms out in a spread eagle position. The bag hanged limply near her nose so every breath she took was filled with the intoxicating scent of the crushed leaves. "Titular."

"Right…" Yang said with a drawl. Not entirely sure if she wanted to know if the slang was meant to be an ill-conceived play on boob vernacular or a genuine remark.

Smile a mile wide, her mess of a teammate waved up at her. Blake's eyes - her pupils dilated to the point where her irises were thin rims of color, Yang noted - flew open when she saw her hand.

"Hey, Yang."

"What?"

"What if, I'm just saying this here, what _IF_, I gave myself a cat bath? Do you think I could? Like, am I flexible enough to do it? Should a person who's part cat even _do_ something like that? Why do cats give themselves baths anyway? And do you think I could do it? Wait, I already asked you that."

Yang blinked and clenched her hands. "Um… yeah, I guess you could? If you wanted to. I don't know about the second and third parts though."

Giggles erupted from Blake once again as she rolled to her side, the baggie falling off her face with an unceremonious flop. She stared at it for a moment, confused, before bursting out laughing.

At this point, Yang was unsure whether to help or to let well enough alone as Blake seemed to be having a grand old time being loopy on the dorm room floor. "What's so funny?"

A warbling finger pointed itself toward Yang, the owner of the shaking limb almost spitting as she tried to talk through her laughs. "I said titular! And… and you have big boobs!"

"Yeah…?" Yang was not so sure she liked where this was going.

"Like, I mean," Back on her back, Blake lifted her arms and stretched them as far as they would reach. "they're _massive_. Like… knock knock."

"What?"

"Come on, say who's there."

"No, I'm not gonna -"

"Pleaaaassseee."

Yang sighed at the pitiful whine. "Okay, fine. Who's there?"

"No, I gotta do it over." Blake cleared her throat with a small cough. "Knock knock."

Yang grit her teeth. She wasn't finding this particularly funny anymore. "Who's there?"

"Knockers!"

Yang slapping her forehead and Blake's laughs echoed in concert.

"Okay, I think you've had enough kitty weed to last you the night." Yang said as she snatched the baggie off the floor and sealed the resealing plastic with resounding _tch tchs_ of finality.

Unfortunately, the damage was already done. Blake woozily stumbled to her feet, approaching Yang from behind as she looked for a place to hide the catnip in one of their closets. Yang yelped, barely catching herself from falling into the closet when Blake crashed into her backside, her arms wrapping around the taller girl's waist.

"Just look at these things." Blake mumbled from around her shoulder. One hand raised, she lightly smacked one of Yang's breasts up through her school uniform, the scoop of fat jiggling up in response. "They barely need any kind of prompting to just start jumping."

"Oh-ho-kay." Yang laughed nervously, throwing the bag of catnip deep into the recesses of the storage room before slamming the door shut. "How about you just -"

Blake ignored her. "They're like jumping beans! We can call 'em jumping ju-jus. What do you think? I kinda like it."

"I think," Yang began, twisting herself in Blake's hold to face the addled girl. "you need to get some sleep. You know, like you said? How about we just…" She gently pried the arms from around her waist, but to no avail, so instead migrated them to circle around her neck. "Get you to bed…" Trailing off again, she bent her knees. "Where you can take a nice little nap?"

Blake watched, curious, as Yang slid down her body. "Whatcha do-ING!" She cried out the last syllable as the ground was suddenly swept out from under her.

Blake safely secured in her arms, Yang walked them back to their haphazard bunks, chatting amicably. "Don't worry, kitten! A quick cat nap oughta help get you back to your old, minx-y self again."

"Cat nap?" Crossing her arms and scowling, Blake hummed angrily. "How come you get to make puns, but I can't?"

"I never said you couldn't." Yang set her down on the sheets, but when she tried to back away, she found she could not. "Um, you gonna let me go?"

A devilish smirk lined Blake's lips, and Yang was not sure the shiver that crawled up her spine was from fear, or excitement.

"Nah. I want you here."

"O-oh. Um…" Yang tugged at Blake's hands, one holding fast in the collar of her school uniform while the other played with the ends of her hair, as she thought of an excuse. "I need to go do some stuff… you know how it is, what with school and all… aheh…yeah."

"That can wait." Blake pulled Yang down, bringing the blonde brawler next to her so as to bury her face, nose first, in her side. Yang thought she could feel a rumble from somewhere on Blake, a sign of her pleasure. "You're definitely my favorite. The absolute breast."

Yang sighed, but admitted defeat by wrapping an arm around the girl curled into her side. School assignments versus having a nap with an attractive lady… Yeah, the attractive lady won out. "Are you still doing that?"

"Copying your un-bra-able puns? Yes."

"Psh, keep trying. You've got _years_ of practice ahead of mew if ya wanna be at my level, kitten. No cheetah-ing to the top." Yang pinched Blake's arm, smiling. "In fact, don't be such a copycat."

Blake snapped her fingers angrily and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Shouldn't have used that word."

Yang laughed. "Ahaha, quite pawsabily! Let's face it, I'm a waaay better pun master. Mine deserve a round of apaws, and yours? Well… don't get hissterical, you'll get better. You feline what I'm saying?"

Blake glared up at her. "I'm gonna hit you. Or maybe I'll nip you."

"Sheesh, I was only kitten. Don't claw my eyes out over it."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. You can stop now."

As Yang chuckled over their banter, Blake's gaze roamed over the other girl's body, finding what she searched for with ease. Just a quick touch wouldn't hurt anyone...

Her intentions were discovered quickly, for Yang smacked at her hands when she reached up toward her target, grasping eagerly for what she desired.

"Hey! Bad kitty, no boobs for you."

"But it's like you said." The tables were turned this time around as Yang's right eye twitched and color flooded her cheeks at the irresistible sight before her. Ears flat against her scalp, lower lip jutted out at just the right angle, and cheeks flushed the cutest shade of pink, it was the dreaded face: Blake's pout. "I'm just a kitty. A kitty who only wanted some milk. And _these_," Blake's pout curved up into a sly smile, eyes hungrily taking in Yang. "look like two good jugs to me."

Never mind the cute, more like lecherous.

"You did not just -"

"Yeah, I did. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm… I'm going to…" Yang's heated protests faltered when she began to realize something. Blake's hands, out of sight due to her angle of perception, were slowly lifting up her skirt. They reached up, probing aimlessly in places they shouldn't be.

"H-hey! Stop that! I don't want to do this right now… _Blake_!" She squeaked out the other girl's name at the end, jolting at the light touch of Blake's fingers shyly skimming over the skin inside her thighs.

"Your words and your body betray you." Blake smirked into her shoulder, one hand on her hips and the other massaging a tender breast. Yang bucked up to meet her thigh, seeking friction that Blake was not giving. She kissed up Yang's neck, whispering in her ear when she reached the lobe, nibbling it as she spoke. "Hips don't lie, Yang."

Yang tried to speak, at the same time attempting to slow her rapidly rising heartbeat and control her increasing need for air. She squirmed beneath the still inebriated girl, fighting her off weakly by pushing at her shoulders to get her away. But they were half-hearted at best, and so she soon succumbed to Blake's advances, gripping Blake's shoulders now to bring her close. "I… I thought we were… were going to...?"

Before she could finish her query, Blake ceased her attacks. Curious, and more than a little aroused, Yang looked down at her bed buddy. Why did she stop so abruptly? Did something happen?

"Blake? Are… are you okay?" Yang asked, concerned.

Slumped against her chest, Blake laid motionless, her eyes closed and back moving in steady rise and falls. Her head was buried in the collar of her uniform shirt, black hair billowing out behind them to blanket their lower bodies to the waist. The hands that had previously been engaging in risqué acts with her legs now settled themselves around her waist to grip at the material clothing her lower back in a slack embrace.

"Did… did you just fall asleep on me?" Yang asked the air, indignant. "We didn't even do anything yet!"

In response, Blake let out a sleepy mew amidst her slumber. It was too adorable to be angry at.

Yang blew a stray bang away from her eyes, mouth set into a thin line before settling herself flat on the mattress with Blake covering her, holding her in place with a tight hug. "Fine, I'll let it slide. _This_ time, mind you."

Blake nuzzled into her neck, a sly grin gracing her lips.


	2. Date With The Sunrise

A/N: A quick one-shot I did in an hour to celebrate the release of the second RWBY production diary! The one background art that caught my attention was the library. I mean WOW did you guys see it? Absolutely beautiful. Sorry if my nerdiness is showing but I can't get enough of architecture. Ahaha, anyway, I ended up writing a fiction where they have a quick, very cheesy and very romantic surprise date at the library. If you would kindly tell me how I did, that would be marvelous.

* * *

Yang yawned unabashedly and rubbed at her tired eyes as she was dragged almost forcefully down one of Beacon's many hallways. How in dust's name did Blake have so much energy at five in the morning?

"Stop dragging your feet Yang, we're almost there."

She chuckled lightly at her girlfriends excited whisper, Blake not hearing it and only gripping her hand tighter as she led them to their 'surprise' destination.

A few days ago, Yang had jokingly complained that she had been the only one in their relationship coming up with date ideas and taking them out. Indignant at first, Blake had looked to try and prove the accusation, wrong when her ears perked up in surprise. Next thing Yang knew, Blake told her that she had an idea and wanted to show her something, but they would have to wake up before the sun in order to go and see it. Reluctantly, she had agreed.

Stumbling blindly along in darkened corridors while at the same time hitting various corners of the sturdy walls with her shoulders, Yang was beginning to regret her decision, but the playful gleam in Blake's eyes and the spring in her step already made this more than worth it.

Soon enough, they stopped. Looking up and squinting in the now brightening halls, Yang recognized the lacquered words on a sign next to the door to read 'Library. Hours: Dawn til Dusk'.

She watched as Blake rummaged in her uniform pocket for a moment to draw out a key similar to the standard issue school scrolls. Hovering it over a panel hidden in the wood that glowed upon activation, they were in with only a click and a squeak of rusty hinges.

At the blonde's quizzical look, Blake smiled sheepishly and said, "It pays to be the library assistant at times."

With a silently mouthed 'Ah', Yang followed the shorter girl in, taking a moment to take in the towering shelves, deserted front desk, and shadowed side rooms of the domed structure. A marvel that only looked better with every visit. Although, all the wonders of the library paled in comparison to what she believed to be the most eye-catching work.

The one architectural design Yang loved the most nearly every time she set foot in the library, rare as that was, was the floor to ceiling windows that spanned the back of the building. One look out gifted the observer with a wonderful view of the combat school's courtyard, the forest and distant mountains spanning the background like a beautifully crafted painting straight from a gallery. Yang sometimes wondered if she couldn't just put a finger to the glass and smear the colors of the world with only her thumb.

"This way."

Startled, Yang looked over to Blake only to see that she was already halfway to those same windows that were beginning to glow with the soft pink light of dawn. Softly calling an apology, she hurriedly jogged up to join her.

Blake glanced to a wall, reading the time off a clock Yang could not see. "Okay, only a few more minutes left to go."

She reached out behind her for Yang's hand, the other happily taking it, as she talked and led them to one of the many study tables that sat between the shelves. "I've done this a few times before, but I never thought of showing anyone. I have a feeling that you'll like it. The best view will be over here."

Too tired to give a verbal response, Yang answered with a nod and a covered yawn. Following Blake's lead, she hefted a chair from a table and brought it around to face the window, scooting her's a little closer to the Faunus' when she sat down.

For the next few minutes they sat in quiet, enjoying the peace of the empty building and the quiet excitement that stemmed from being somewhere they were most likely not supposed to be. Hand in hand, they leaned into the other, their breaths softening and eyes drooping as they relaxed.

That was until Blake shot up, ears perked and eyes sparkling, gaze transfixed on the horizon. Yang, whom had been falling back to sleep against her, groggily sat up straighter and slowly tried to blink the sand from her eyes.

"Look, the sunrise."

From their seats, they caught the sight of the world waking up. Pinks and oranges played along the horizon and colored the wings of birds singing their morning melodies as they flew past. Silhouetted trees in the shadowed forest that previously held the terrors of the night became bright and filled with laughter, the tall timbers reaching toward the waking sky and the rising sun.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Blake asked, her hushed voice conveying her awe.

Yang turned away from it all, looking to Blake instead to imprint in her mind the happy smile and childlike wonder that reflected off her normally stoic girlfriend. To her, it was a far more valuable sight.

Leaning forward, she placed a kiss upon a quickly flushing cheek.

"Yeah." Yang agreed when she pulled away, meeting Blake's gaze when she glanced at her only for the dark huntress to avert her eyes just as quickly.

One hand on Blake's chin, she gently prompted her back to face her so she could rest their foreheads together, violet eyes burning into golden ones.

Gaining confidence the more Blake watched her, she finally inquired, "What?"

Yang smiled while she leaned down to bring them together. "Beautiful."


	3. Wo ai ni

A/N: Another story from Tumblr. This one was written for a good friend who wanted to see a Bumbleby/Bumblebee confession in another language. "Wo ai ni" and "Je t'aime", to my knowledge, means "I love you" in Chinese and French respectively, so I think you can see where this is going. If you have any comments or concerns, feel free to message or leave a review, thank you.

* * *

Yang tried to slow her breathing, attempted to calm her frenzied heart, tried to stop threading her fingers incessantly through her hair. But her inability to chill herself out with pep talks only added to the pressure to in her chest and the tightness in her throat.

_Okay. You can do it Yang. It's simple. Three words. Three, easy to say words that I say all the time. Maybe not in this particular order… but still! No big deal. I got this. I just gotta look her in the eye, and I already know what to say! I just..._

_Crap, there she is!_

From the other direction came the beauty she swore had to to have walked straight out of her dreams. The radiant girl whom almost always had her nose in a book, could fall an Ursa in one swing, and never faltered in the face of adversity - one of the many qualities she admired about her - her one and only partner, Blake Belladonna.

Yang froze mid-step in her pacing. Now that she saw her, her heart would not stop beating like a Boarbatusk trying to smash its way out of her chest, and she was beginning to have second thoughts. This might have been a terrible idea from the start.

_No!_ Yang straightened up and lightly slapped both her cheeks, eyes clenched shut. _I can do this! Three little words! All I have to do is go up to her and say… say…_

"Are you okay?"

Squeaking in surprise, Yang's eyes flew open, only to be greeted by the source of her dilemma.

Blake looked to her with concern. She placed a hand to the blonde's brow, looming closer, scrutinizing her. "You look a little feverish. What are you doing out here? Didn't you only have one class today?"

"O-oh." Yang stuttered, trying to focus entirely on meeting Blake's level gaze and not her partner's cool palm pressed to her forehead. "I was just uh… waiting for you! Thought maybe you'd like some company on the way back, you know? Maybe uh… grab some food before heading up to the dorm? Dinner is one of the three important meals of the day and all." Realizing she was rambling, she cleared her throat. "Ahaha, so here I am…"

The amused smile that blossomed had a small piece of Yang's heart dying and on its way to cloud nine.

Taking back her hand, Blake said, "That was sweet of you. Did you wait long?"

"No, just got here." Yang brushed aside her concern with a wave. "But uh…"

She almost squeaked again when Blake tilted her head and made a cutely curious expression. "What?"

"Uh… I just wanted to… to tell you something..." It should not be so hard, she knew. However, the words did not wish to be spoken.

_Come on Yang, say it! Don't wuss out! I… I…!_

"WO AI NI!" She slapped a hand over her mouth the instant the words left, her ears and face flushing pink in embarrassment.

Blake's eyebrows rose in surprise. "What?"

"Uh…" Hand still clamped over the bottom of her face, Yang mumbled from behind her hand. "Nothing! Forget I said anything! Ahaha, um… I think I hear Ruby calling gotta go, see ya later, bye!"

Blake watched as Yang took off, awkwardly power walking away, fists swinging stiffly at her side, back to the school building. The opposite direction of where she would find Ruby.

When she was out of sight, Blake said aloud, "Okay... I guess I'll see you later." So much for getting dinner.

"Now that was a show." Blake whirled around to face the new voice that piped up behind her, a Mister Lie Ren nodding to her as he approached. "Evening, Blake."

"Evening, Ren." Blake politely nodded in return. "Saw that, did you?"

"The fun part, yes."

A cat ear discreetly twitched underneath a satin bow. "Fun part?"

The young man's words were dry, but the implications had Blake mentally reeling. "I heard her declaration at the end."

She clenched her fingers into little balls. Ren could not mean what she thought her meant. For all she knew, it was a misunderstanding and she was bringing her hopes up only to have them dashed again in what she hoped to be the truth.

"You understood her? What did she say?"

"I believe," He looked over his shoulder in the direction Yang had made her escape before facing her again, a minuscule smile on his features. "she confessed her love to you."

She blinked. Ren regarded her disbelieving stare cooly as spikes of adrenaline shot through her veins, steadily increasing her heartbeat and deepening the color now visible on her face. "You are not referring to a confession of her love of comedy, are you?"

He chuckled wryly. "No."

"Do you think she was joking?"

"That would be taking a love of comedy a bit far. Something even Yang knows better than to joke about, don't you think?" He pointed out.

"Yeah." She mutually agreed. "She wouldn't do that..."

Head twisting from Ren to the school building, she began to anxiously hop from foot to foot. The young man, seeing her heart on her sleeve, only waited for the predictable.

"Um, I hope you don't mind Ren, but…"

Ren held up a hand, stopping the jumble of words tumbling their way out Blake's mouth. Her explanations were unnecessary as far as he was concerned. "Go."

She offered him a thankful smile. "Thank you Ren. I'll see you around."

Ren watched her leave, his fellow huntress-in-training speeding off back toward the main school building, the setting sun behind it casting the large edifice in gentle shade befitting of the setting of a soap opera.

He shook his head clear of the silly notion, quietly wishing her luck before returning to his business of minding no one else's.

Blake sped through the courtyard in a black blur. The first step to resolving this mess her partner created was to find her. As it were, Yang had a full five minute head start on the nubile ninja. Finding her would not be easy.

Bursting through the front doors of the buildings entry to begin her search, she immediately backpedaled to the safety of the outside. There, pacing under the hollow arches in the lobby and being grabby with her own hair, was Yang. The blonde too lost in her thoughts to have registered the doors slamming against the wall nor the girl who stumbled in and out of the hall.

Hand over her chest, Blake tried to calm down. Surprisingly, target located. Now what?

She determined that racing about would do her no favors, and neither would jumping into the midst of the situation without some deliberation and critical thinking. She began a quick meditation, closing her eyes and breathing calming breaths - in through the nose, pause, out through the mouth. Calm, rational thoughts.

So she broke it down, visualizing a map in her mind.

She was out here, point A. Yang was in there, point B. Yang had apparently told Blake that she loved her in another language and fled to point B. Blake, dumbfounded, having no notion of what to say, now found herself at point A. Obviously, all she needed to do now was get from Point A to Point B. Simple, right? Right.

If only her body would cooperate with her.

The roiling nerves rising in her belly and quickened heartbeat clued her in on her unease. Mouth dry as the desert and palms becoming slick from bodily anxiety, her worries refused to lessen the growing weight tugging on her shoulders. There was so much she could say, but she was not even sure she would be capable of doing so.

Although, if what they both felt was true, then it should not matter. Time would aid her in developing the ability to verbalize and express exactly what she wanted Yang to know. Only that first step was needed to begin.

Blake nodded to herself, hand over her chest closed in a tight fist to hold on to her newfound resolution, before pushing open the door.

Peeking in, she discovered Yang exactly the way she had found her, continually crossing back and forth across the linoleum floors and fiddling with the ends of her hair, all while muttering unintelligible phrases to herself.

This time, the small squeak of the door hinges caught Yang's attention. Whipping her head toward the door, her body tensed, only to relax a moment later.

"H-hey, Blake!" Waving to her, Yang shot her an uneasy smile. "Found me, huh?"

"Hello, Yang." She eased the door shut behind her before stepping forward, noting the now empty corridors and lack of presence or idle chatter of fellow students. All must either be in their next class or have vacated the building in favor of the dorms. Perfect. "We need to talk."

"Um… look Blake…" Yang approached her, explaining before Blake had the chance to say anything. "About what I said earlier, that was just something people say, you know, to uh, express friendly admiration! 'Cause you're a really cool girl and an awesome partner, nothing you can't do and all that, ahaha. So -"

"Yang." Blake interrupted.

"Yeah?"

She grasped the ends of her elbows, veering her gaze off to the side while nervously rubbing an arm. "Je t'aime."

"What?" Yang looked to her in confusion. "What does that mean?"

Her cheeks painted cherry red, she began to grow indignant. "Do I have to scream it at you and run away in order for you to understand? I am not repeating myself!"

Those lilac eyes widened, crimson matching her partner's burning up to her ears and creeping down her neck. "Oh, oh! You… you luh-luuuh… luuuuhffff..."

"Yes. I feel the same." She spared Yang the need to say it. Gaze trained on the floor, she said, "Um, anyway… about getting dinner -"

Blake jumped in surprise when Yang suddenly dropped to the ground, her body hitting the hard tile floor with a resounding crash.

She raced to her side, worried. "Yang?!"

The blonde, laying supine and giggling dreamily to herself, replied, "She loves me back…"


	4. Can You Read?

A/N: As per request for the next upload, this is a story I posted on Tumblr about a head canon I had about Yang needing reading glasses. A silly one-shot meant in good fun, starring a teasing Blake and slightly flustered Yang. Tell me, if you wish, what are _your_ thoughts on this?

* * *

_Thump_

Eye twitch.

_Thump_

Another eye twitch, accompanied by a flick of a feline ear.

_Thump_

"Yang."

Blake almost thanked the heavens when the accursed thumps finally stopped as Yang answered her. "Yes, Blake?"

"What are you doing?"

A sudden tidal wave of blonde took up the right side of her peripheral vision, an up-side down teen with lilac eyes locked on to her. "Bouncing a bouncy ball on the ceiling. Why?"

Without looking up from her page, she reached over and flicked the center of Yang's nose with pinpoint precision. "Mind being a little quieter? I'm trying to read."

Yang rolled her eyes as she rubbed her now tingly nose. "When _aren't _you reading?"

"When are you not _not_ reading?" Blake shot back.

"When are - not… what?"

It was almost ridiculous how often Yang made her want to laugh, but, with years of practice under her belt, she easily kept her guise of stoicism in tact. "I never see you read." She looked up from her book, eyebrows slightly furrowed as she realized what she said. "Actually, I can't recall you ever reading anything before."

Yang's yellow curtain slowly began to ascend as she chuckled nervously, retreating back to her own bunk. "Oh, well, that's 'cause… uh…" The mass of curls vanished with a _swoosh_ as she suddenly disappeared. "I'll stop with the bouncy ball. Goodnight Blake!"

Blake scrunched her eyes in confusion. As if that wasn't suspicious.

"No, hang on a second." Blake put her book on the shelf at her bedside and stood up beside the bunks, hands on her hips as she confronted the lump under her partner's covers. Yang, using her bed sheets. Now she _knew_ something was up. "How come you never read? In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you study." Blake blinked. "_Do_ you study?"

"What?" Yang cried indignantly as she threw off her blankets. "Of course I study! I have good grades, thank you very much!"

"I know you do. But that doesn't mean you study." Blake grinned at Yang's reaction, the girl falling for her trap. "Care to prove me wrong?"

"Uh…"

"Unless… you don't study?"

"I do!" Yang claimed.

Blake twirled around on the ball of one foot as she began to pace away. "Unless… you don't read?"

"I read!"

"Unless… you _can't_ read?"

Blake smiled at the venomous tone that burned her hearing in response to her outlandish accusation, Yang's teeth clenched as she hissed her words to Blake's back. "I can read just fine, thanks."

Normally, Blake knew that what she had said had crossed a line at some point and may have even come across as harsh, but she was having a little too much fun to care. Since Yang found out she was a Faunus, she refused to cease and desist with the cat puns. Therefore, she saw no reason why she could not turn the tables, just this once. Besides, she knew Yang could read. She would not be at Beacon if she couldn't.

She quickly snatched up the novel she had been reading previously, presenting it to the startled blonde. "Prove it. Read something from this out loud, and I'll stop teasing you."

Yang eyed the book and her partner with distrust, leaning back wearily. "How about no?"

She still wouldn't give, eh? Blake decided to pull out her trump card, the one line she knew would get Yang do to just about anything. "Yang Xiao Long, are you… backing out? Are you… _chicken_?"

Blake could almost feel the heat of Yang's fire from the relative safety of the floor. Although, it felt as if her hand was a little too close for comfort as she swore she could hear it beginning to cook with a sizzle. "_No one _calls me chicken."

"Then read me the book."

"Fine." Yang swiped the novel, spine cracked open to a random page.

Seconds ticked by with Blake staring at the motionless blonde, waiting. Yang continued to stare dumbly at the book in her hold, noticeable beads of sweat beginning to form on her forehead.

Blake began to feel a little worried, one of her jet black eyebrows raised in concern. "Yang…?"

"Give me a second! I can read!" Yang snapped, shooting her a fiery red glare.

She raised her hands in surrender. "Okay. Take your time."

As the seconds bled into minutes, Blake began to consider taking back what she said and dropping the subject, before she heard a sigh of defeat. "I give."

Blake blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I give. I'll read it to you." Blake did not say a word as Yang hopped down from her bunk, landing on the floor with a thud. She quickly trekked to the travel bags stored in their shared closet, digging through them briefly. She shouted 'Ah-ha!' as an object was raised in her left hand. A small rectangular case.

Yang ambled back slowly, fiddling with the case's clasp for but a moment before it opened with a an audible _snap_, revealing…

A pair of glasses.

Small, rimless, thin. A simple set of round reading glasses.

Yang put them on and blinked as she adjusted the lenses to get used to the new world her vision had been gifted with before she looked back to the book. Face beginning to flush as she refused to meet Blake's stunned gaze.

She began to read, "And so, there they stood over the cliffs of -"

"Whoa, stop the train." Blake held up a hand, interrupting. "Are those _reading glasses_?"

Yang winced. "… Maybe?"

"You're farsighted?"

"Look, Blake, I…" Yang fumbled for something, anything, to say that would not make her out to be distrusting.

"They're… adorable…"

She barely caught the whispered words. "Could you just not - I'm sorry, what?

Blake approached her newly bespectacled partner, looking her over. "You know, I never thought glasses would make much of a difference, but I think you've proved me wrong."

Yang smirked, a small thrill of excitement shooting through Blake at how the glasses made her smile seem all the more seductive, secretive, as though she knew something she would never tell. "Really now?"

She coughed into her fist, reigning in her feelings. "Well, I may have exaggerated."

The blonde teen began to creep toward her partner, hands behind her back as she leaned in close. "I take it you like the glasses?"

"N-no…?"

"Are you sure?" Fingers, oh so lightly, oh so delicately, trailed up Blake's arm, the Faunus flicking her ears and shivering from the teasing touch. "Not even a little?"

Yang yelped at the sudden tackle, landing on Blake's bed with a warm weight atop her.

When she looked up again, Yang grinned in satisfaction at the contracted pupils within a longing golden gaze. Hands not her own cupping her face as Blake absently said, "Maybe a little…"


	5. Bumblebee Fluff

A/N: This was a little fic that was given as a prompt. Someone asked for Yang booty appreciation and I gave it in the form of a small fluffy one-shot with a tired Blake who only wanted to take a nap with her favorite partner. She ended up getting what she wanted one way or another.

* * *

Blake stretched in her chair at the library table, satisfied at the cracks of her spine and the pops in her shoulders. Instant relief flooding her aching muscles brought on from slouching over her work all afternoon. Now, it was evening, and she was elated that she was finally, _finally_ done.

Over the course of her two years at Beacon, the combat school became more intense in training its hunters and huntresses to be to the best of their abilities. There was no such thing as an inept warrior, only one with latent potential that the teachers of Beacon applied every possible method of instruction to, to bring out these traits in both body and mind.

Blake felt her mind had been exhausted for the day. As it was late afternoon, the golden rays of the sunset beamed in from the nearby window indicating the beginning of dusk, it was regretfully not yet time to retire to bed. But a nap before dinner back at the dorm sounded like a exceptional idea.

Gathering her things, she promptly shouldered her bag and left the library with the weight of fatigue on her shoulders. Her feet took uneven steps from hours of sitting in a single spot for too long. Slowly, she left the library, crossed the courtyard of Beacon with slightly surer steps, and finally entered her dorm building.

When she slid her scroll over the identification scanner and opened the door, she was greeted with the welcoming sight of Yang on her bed, lying on her stomach and accomplishing her own work, a pencil in hand scribbling furiously on one of the several scattered papers around her.

During the winter months, Blake insisted that Yang sleep in her bunk with her to act as her personal heater. Yang never seemed to mind but she took that as permission to begin using Blake's bunk whenever she didn't feel like jumping up to her own. Blake didn't mind either. It made the bed warmer in her absence and currently made it the premier napping spot in all of Beacon.

Yang looked up at the sound of the door shutting and gave her a smile in greeting. "Hey Blake, what's up?"

"Not much." She replied as she shrugged off her bag and left it by the door to tend to later. "Finished my work in the library and was thinking of taking a nap before dinner. I'm a little tired."

"Oh, well the bed's nice and cozy if you wanna hop in." Yang invited. Ah, she knew her so well.

"Sounds won- wonderful." She yawned mid-sentence, barely covering her mouth in time.

Yang laughed. "I'm just finishing up myself, so I should be gone in a little while if you want your bed to yourself."

Blake slid in over the sheets beside her. She pressed into Yang's side so that they were shoulder to shoulder and began to burrow her face into blonde hair, finding the neck somewhere underneath to begin nuzzling into soft skin. "If you're almost finished, why not take a break and take a nap with me?" Yang's hugs while she slept was the most calming way to sleep and she was hoping she was making a more than persuasive argument.

"Sorry, but I'm on a roll. Maybe in a half hour or something? I'm almost done."

"Why not now?"

"Please, Blake." Yang leaned away from Blake's affections. "Later. Stop with the headbutting, would you? It makes it hard to write."

Blake blew out a thin stream of air in a huff. Since when was Yang the difficult one? Normally, it would be Blake who had to fight off Yang's advances. But here they were, opposites in the fight for cuddles with Blake acting as the initiator and Yang being the one to give her the cold shoulder.

But fine. If Yang refused to take a small break with Blake with the upper half of her body, so be it. She supposed she would make do with grabbing the attention of the _lower_ half.

Shimmying down the sheets until she had to curl her legs to her chest, lest they hang off the bed, she nuzzled her face on Yang's left bottom cheek.

"H-Hey!" Yang said, turning her head in a panic to see what was going in the vicinity bordering the small of her back and more exclusive areas. "What gives?"

"You wouldn't let me use your shoulder and you didn't want to initiate in intimate contact, so I'm using this instead."

"My _butt_?"

"Yes. It is firm while supplying optimal squishiness so as to be considered a more than adequate cushion during my period of respite." Blake explained. "It is also warm."

"Uh, okay? But... Why?"

Blake smirked with satisfaction at Yang's jolt when she nuzzled more over her rear. "I'm tired and your rear happens to make an excellent pillow. Carry on with your work as though I weren't here."

Blake heard Yang's derisive snot and low mutters as she turned back around. "Easier said than done..."

With Yang's petty complaints dealt with, Blake focused her attention on settling down in a more comfortable position. Head still situated on the left cheek, she shifted her legs to curl more comfortably beneath the bunched up sheets Yang threw at the end of the bed for more warmth. Laid as she was on her left side, she blindly searched with her left hand and arm for what she sought. Finding it, she firmly hugged Yang's leg to her as an impromptu teddy bear. Above her, Yang squirmed.

"Stop moving. You are only making this more difficult than it needs to be." Blake said after a few minutes.

"It's hard to when I can feel you breathing on me."

"Too bad."

She suddenly felt Yang start again beneath her, her partner squeaking when she asked, "W-what are you doing?!"

"Hmm?" Opening her eyes, Blake saw that she had subconsciously lifted her right hand to Yang's right cheek and was currently kneading it with her fingers. The same was happening to her left but with Yang's thigh. "A Faunus thing. It's relaxing."

"It's not relaxing for _me!_" Yang protested.

"You're not supposed to be relaxing. You're supposed to be concentrating on your work. Think of this as a training exercise. Focus only on your given task and shut out all other distractions."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who's getting butt molested!"

"Well, you wouldn't be in this situation if you had agreed to take a nap with me."

Blake was met with silence. Feeling slightly smug at having won, she adjusted her head one last time over Yang's rear before letting the calming black of sleep envelop her senses.

When Blake opened her eyes again, the room was substantially darker than it had been previously. While not a problem for Blake, the young Faunus blinking the sleep from her eyes and instantly adjusting to the dark, she wondered how Yang's vision was holding out in the dimness of the evening gloom.

Yawning, Blake sat up. Yang's leg was still in her grasp, albeit looser as she disentangled herself from the heavy limb. Eyes traveling up, she smiled softly at what she saw.

Yang had fallen asleep too. She slumbered with her head on a book and her finished assignments neatly stacked off to one side, her shoulders slowly rising and drooping beneath her yellow blanket of hair. She hadn't moved an inch.

Blake, body lethargic in the wake of having just arisen, brought herself up to heavily plant herself next to her warm bodied teammate. The sudden movement and tremor jolting her awake with a snort.

"Wha... I didn't forget...!" Yang muttered as she rose her head in a far too quick motion. Her face smacked against the book she had rested on when she dropped back down from the sudden head rush, Blake hearing her groan in pain and confusion.

"Good morning." Blake said softly. "Well, I suppose it would be more accurate to say good evening."

"Mmmrgh..." Yang grumbled, not yet fully awake.

"How are you feeling?"

"Peachy. Just peachy."

"Good." Blake used a hand to gently brush away Yang's long, unruly hair from her eyes when she turned to face her. "Peckish yet?"

"Hmm... Yeah, I could go for some food."

Blake sat up and offered a hand toward her partner. "Then what are you waiting for? The cafeteria is not going to stay open forever. Get your lazy butt up and let's go."

Yang rolled her eyes before propping herself on her elbows to take the proffered hand. "Remind me, whose fault is it again that I'm a lazy butt? The butt in question is totally numb by the way." Yang punctuated her statement by clasping Blake's hand tighter for support when she stood, stumbling for purchase on the smooth wood floor.

"Obviously yours." Blake said, a hint of amusement in her smirk as she helped Yang balance. The flow of blood must have been cut off when she slept on Yang. Oh well, she was more happy to help her until she recovered.

"Obviously." Yang sarcastically repeated, her steps growing stronger, blood returning to her legs as she followed Blake out the door, their fingers tightly interwoven.


	6. Meeting Her Gaze

A/N: Another small one-shot that I, personally, am fond of and had quite a bit of fun making. Once I saw a Tumblr post focusing on the eye colors of the characters in RWBY, well, I wanted to do something concerning the eyes.

The summary I wrote for it way back when goes something like this: "Throughout their relationship, Blake discovers that Yang's attention is stolen through the most trivial observations. So during a Grimm hunt in the middle of the night, what has captured her interest this time?"

* * *

In a towering tree, several miles out from Beacon, Blake crouched over a hanging branch to conceal herself within the shadows, one hand on the smooth bark to steady her as the other hovered above the hilt of her weapon. She analyzed her environment, silently absorbing what her senses told her. It was near quiet, windless, her sharp ears picking up on the minute sounds of burrowing critters or the irregular rustles of a wandering Grimm far off in the distance.

In the darkness, her sight was perfect, but the only living creature see could spot this high up beside herself was an owl a few trees away, its head tilted curiously as its distinct pair of yellow eyes peered at her. With a quick wave to the nocturnal creature, she determined it was a peaceful night for the Emerald Forest. Only one entity breaking the silence.

Below, she heard the tell-tale crashes of someone stumbling heavily through the undergrowth. Blake sighed, thankful for her vision lest she end up like her partner.

Relaxing her stance, she softly called down to her. "You doing alright, Yang?"

"Oh, yeah." Came the sarcastic disembodied response. "Peachy. Or should I say leafy? There's way too many branches and I can barely see a- Ack!"

The sound of bark slapping bare skin followed by Yang's tasteful vocabulary had Blake smirking. "Need some help?"

"A little would be nice."

Holding in her laughs, Blake descended branch by branch until she hit the ground, barely making a sound upon landing on the forest floor. A look up and to the right revealed her partner stuck in a tiny bramble thicket, her foot caught in the thorny spikes and her face planted into a leafy prong reaching out from a nearby tree.

Blake shook her head as she drew near, mirthful chuckles continuing as she held back the leaves from Yang's face. "How on Remnant did you get stuck like this?"

Yang's response involved indignant leaf spitting and a stubborn huff. "What'd you expect from me? It's _really_ hard to see. I could always light up but I don't think anyone wants a repeat of Weiss' incident."

"No, we wouldn't want that." Blake agreed, freeing her partner of her bramble prison.

"Thank you." Smiling, Yang hooked a thumb over her shoulder. "Well, I don't know about you, but I think we're done here. Wanna head back?"

Taking the chance to scan their surroundings one last time, Blake slowly nodded. "Yes, I think this area is clear tonight." She returned her gaze back to Yang, greeting her with a grin and an outstretched hand. "Shall we?"

When their eyes met, Yang suddenly tensed, eyes widening and mouth slackening.

Blake quickly spun around, gripping her weapon at the thought that something was sneaking up behind her in a preemptive strike. "What? What is it?"

"Whoa..." Turning back at the awed tone, Blake soon found herself backpedaling as quickly as she could from an advancing Yang, the girl storming up to her at an alarming speed, scarily focused. "Hey Blake, hold still, I wanna see something."

"Wait, Yang, what are you - oof!" Back hitting a trunk, Blake couldn't stop the other huntress from keeping her there with a heavy hand anchored to her shoulder, the blonde zooming in until their faces were only a few inches away.

It was happening again.

One thing Blake learned once she started dating Yang was the girl's many... interests? Peculiarities? Quirks? She wasn't sure what to call it. All she knew was that this particular one happened at the most inopportune moments and was as fleeting as it was sudden.

For instance, a mere month ago in Grimm Sciences - as they had been learning about the basic behaviors and various defense mechanisms of Ursa - hd Yang taking an avid interest in claw categories and finger formations. In her experiments, she had refused to stop investigating or return Blake's fingers until she satisfied her curiosity of comparing a person's hand to that of the Grimm sketches in her textbook. Blake didn't get anything accomplished that day.

In their past week of lessons in physical fitness, they had reviewed the importance of basic stretching and received an in-depth lecture detailing the importance of stretching in addition to what would happen if one doesn't stretch properly, complete with charts showing the muscles, sinews and muscle tissue. After that, Yang held a fascination of anatomy and had invaded Blake's bunk to analyze her legs for several nights, constantly touching and reviewing muscle location by tracing along her limbs. 'Distressed' felt like an understatement.

Yesterday, Yang discovered through a science lecture how light was refracted and what made people perceive color as they did. Blake had submitted herself to enduring a day of the blonde entwining locks of their hair together and rambling about wavelengths, frequencies and melanin.

Tonight, as Yang held her chin to steady her and drew close enough for her breath to faintly ghost over her face, Blake had a feeling as to what had perked her interest this time.

"Wow..." Yang repeated in awe, voice distant. "They're like lanterns. Little balls of flame, I think? No, the sunset, they have the color of the sunset. Which is a big ball of fire anyway. We should come back here tomorrow and see it, I think you'd like it. The color even gets darker higher up in the iris like the sun's rays. They're... orange-ish maybe? It's really pretty."

"Yang?" Blake asked tentatively. With her one-track mind, she knew it take more than one call of her name to get her attention. "Yang, you're too close."

She paid no heed. Words mindlessly tumbled out her mouth as she maneuvered herself this way and that, looking into Blake's eyes from all possible angles while simultaneously getting closer. "Hey, there's brown flecks near your pupil. Like little chocolate bits. Did you know that?"

Blinking rapidly in her self-consciousness, Blake tried not to look directly at her. "I -"

"Of course you did, they're your eyes after all, but I never noticed. Do they always glow like that? I mean, I know you can see in the dark and everything, but - whoa, that's right! Faunus have night vision, don't they? Can you see me?"

Barely able to comprehend one question after the other, she managed to answer the last. "Yes, I can see you."

This close, Blake could see every detail. From the slope of her slightly crooked nose, hinting at the possibility that it had been broken once upon a time, to each strand of hair that made up her eyebrows and the locks that freely hung to curl around her face and neck. She could spot the near invisible shading of the freckles that spattered over her cheeks and nose as well as the faint, dark lines of scratches that decorated her face and mouth, the earlier result of being smacked by a branch. Then there was the particular curve of her eyes, the shape that only belonged to Yang. Those eyes with that intense stare that burned into her and left her warm inside whenever they were trained on her. She could see everything.

Everything but the color.

As she listened to Yang's inadvertent compliments and her long-winded tirade about the hue of her eyes, rising jealousy and inquisitiveness began to fester and override her discomfort. Blake desired for herself to look upon the color she had fallen for. It was not fair that she only saw the shaded, grey version standing in the black of night before her. She wanted to see Yang's colors too.

So Blake stole away the hand on her chin, grip tight so Yang could not retreat. "We're going back."

"What?" Her observations interrupted, Yang came back to her senses. Now aware of how close she was, her nose grazing Blake's cheek, she hurriedly leaned back. "Sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!"

"It's a little late for that." Yang had been making her uncomfortable with her propensity of ignoring personal space and doing what she liked since day one, and Blake had little faith that her fleeting obsessions would terminate any time in the near future. In the end, she figured hey, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

And in joining she would get what she wanted. "We're going back to Beacon. Now."

Flinching, Yang bowed her head and sheepishly said, "Y-yes ma'am..." Angering Blake was the last thing she had wanted. Inwardly, she wryly congratulated herself on a job well done.

Her eyes widened at a brief, warm sensation on her cheek. When it left, she looked up, again meeting those iridescent amber irises that were still aglow but without the fierceness she expected. Her appreciation of them grew, heat flooding her cheeks at the remembrance that they were not any ordinary eyes, they were _her_ eyes.

Blake's voice was low but gentle, amusement underlying her tone while she squeezed Yang's captive hand. "Come on you dork, let's go home."


	7. Why Not Make Like A Tuna

A/N: Last of the Tumblr stories. I don't know what I was thinking anymore when I typed this but hey, maybe you all will like it. As this is the last of the Tumblr stories, this will also be the last chapter for this little trove! Anything else I upload will be a separate story so I hope you all look forward to that.

* * *

"Hey, whatcha doing there?"

Blake looked up from her textbook on the library table toward the source of her interruption, the lamp at her side burning her tired eyes more than they already were. One brow raised in skepticism, she regarded her partner across the wooden desk with a stare that said '_Are you really asking me that?_'.

Yang stared back with an equally curious gaze, blonde hair curtaining over her shoulder as she tilted her head to the side as she waited for her answer.

Blake gestured to the papers and open text before her. "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm running through my plot to overthrow the Headmaster and destroy Beacon of course." She put a finger to her lips. "Don't tell anyone, but I plan to target what Professor Ozpin loves most."

Yang's eyes grew wide as Blake leaned toward her, mouth set into a thin line as she spoke with the utmost seriousness, voice becoming a conspiratorial whisper. "I'm going to steal all the coffee at Beacon and give it to Nora. No one will see it coming"

Heads turned toward the boisterous guffaws that erupted from the blonde brawler as Blake sat back with a tired smile, her friend wiping away a tear that had gathered at her eye. "Good one, Blake. Whoever says you don't have a sense of humor obviously hasn't met you."

"Thanks. I'm here every day except Thursdays."

"What's Thursdays?"

"Thursday is when they serve tuna sandwiches for lunch in the cafeteria."

"Ah." Yang nodded in agreement with a chuckle. They served a mean tuna salad sandwich at Beacon. "You almost done studying?"

"I am." Blake said, the abrupt subject changes something she had gotten used to during her time with her partner. "Only a little more reading and I should be done for today. Why?"

The young huntress shrugged, eyes trained on the book's current page as she attempted to read it upside down. "Nothing. It's almost time for lights out and since I'm here, I thought we could go back to the dorm together."

"Sure, let me finish this chapter and we can head back."

Yang plopped into the chair across from her with a sunny smile. "Sure! Take your time."

Yang never liked waiting, the ever impatient girl not one for letting life pass her by. The nightly hour and the immobile stars visible outside the library window made her feel as though time were frozen or at least moving in slow motion as the grandfather clock nestled in the corner silently ticked and counted the seconds moving by at a snail's pace. But if it was for her partner, she could try patience for once.

At first she began using her time to sneakily stare at an oblivious Blake, watching bisque colored irises flit across page after page with unparalleled speed. Eyes so focused yet able to carry a sense of serenity unlike anything Yang had ever seen in another person.

But soon her gaze soon wandered over to the books lining the shelves behind Blake's head, the titles catching her eye. She skimmed through them fairly quickly, nothing of interest popping out at her amidst the historical tomes and non-fiction literature.

Yang let out an audible groan of frustration.

"You almost done yet?"

Blake sighed. A glance at the grandfather clock told her that it had only been ten minutes. Yang had lasted longer than she thought. "Almost."

The blonde leaned over in her chair, forehead almost bumping against Blake's as her golden hair obscured the view of the text she squinted down at. "Whatcha studying anyway?"

Yang pouted at the finger that poked her back. "I was brushing up on species of aquatic Grimm."

"Aquatic Grimm?" Yang scrunched her nose in contempt. "Why are you reading about them? None of our classes need us to study 'em, do they?"

Blake shook her head in the negative. "No, but it'll be an eventuality, so I thought I would get a head start."

"So you're not even studying!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yes, I was." Blake exhaled in defeat, sitting back into the wooden support of her chair as she gave Yang her full attention. "Just not for our regular classes."

"Then why were you studying them?

"I guess… I just started thinking and one thought led to another. Before I knew it, it devolved into a study on aquatic Grimm."

"What started it?" Yang propped her head up with her palms on her cheeks, all ears.

"Do you really want to know? It's of a more philosophical nature."

"Sure, sure." Yang waved a hand with a small grin. "I like Filla-soapy as much as the next gal. Lay it on me."

"Philosophy." Blake deadpanned.

"That's what I said. Filla-soapy."

Her pupils narrowed into slits as she bored her gaze into the smug teenager across from her. "Right… Anyway, I was thinking about 'flow' and 'direction' and how it dictates our lives."

"Whoa, Blake, slow down I can't handle all this soap."

"I'll wash your mouth out with soap." She growled playfully as she stood up, the blonde across from her losing herself in her giggles. "I'm leaving without you."

"No, wait!" Yang calmed herself enough to speak. "I was only joking! Come on," She patted the still open textbook in front of Blake's seat, her eyes pleading with her to sit back down. "Tell me about flow and direction."

With one last glare, she grudgingly settled back into her chair. "You'll listen?"

Yang shot her a reassuring smile accompanied by an energetic thumbs up. "Sure! We're partners, right? Why wouldn't I listen to what you have to say?"

"Just making sure." Blake shot her a smile devoid of humor, Yang already able to surmise that what she had to say was not all rainbows and sunshine.

The dark huntress brought her hands atop the table, absently fiddling with one corner of the book page, eyes trained down. "I was thinking about how there seems to be a predictable plan to life, as though we're all just following a specific course we are not meant to stray from, and how we can't change what will happen. It made me think of water and how it flows.

"One constant I've learned is that life is all about 'flow'. Something that pulls you along against your will, constant and unchanging. No matter what we choose, it is already predetermined what will happen to us in the future." Yang's blank stare made her sigh. Perhaps an analogy would be beneficial.

"Imagine life as a river. We are all in that river, going with the flow of the stream as we make our choices, unknowingly swept to where we are meant to be. No matter how much we fight, how much we resist, we are dragged along with the current and pulled into the depths that is our predetermined future. Our course in life is unavoidable, unchangeable and forever steady. Like I told Ruby, life is not a fairy tale. We do not have the luxury of a storybook ending that we ourselves get to compose the conclusion to."

Blake shook her head, mood lowering as she spoke. "It is our decisions that keep the flow of the river moving, but no matter what we choose we will arrive in the same place as we are supposed to, just as the river always ends by bleeding into the ocean."

"Bullshit."

Blake's ears perked up at the blunt rebuttal. "Bullshit?"

"Yeah, that's a load of bullshit! I thought you had a better outlook than that Blake." She jumped as Yang stood up and slammed her hand onto the table. "Life is more than just some a 'river'." Yang supplied with air quotes.

Weary eyes landed upon a determined face, Blake not so sure how Yang figured. "What do you mean?"

"If live is a river, than you can fight it."

A midnight hued eyebrow rose at the rebellious comment. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. We don't have to just 'go with the flow' Blake. Sure, we are allowed our choices, whatever those are. And if I wanna be different, then I will be. No one can tell me that I can't swim against the river and fight for my own direction. No one can tell me I can't swim to the banks and pull myself out to pick my own destiny and shape it how I see fit. And no one can tell me that I can't fight for what I believe in."

Blake sat stunned, not sure what to think. "But, you can't…"

"Ah! What did I just say?" Yang pointed an accusatory finger toward the Faunus. "No one."

She took in the pensive amber stare before her, her friend's feline ear twitching in both bemusement and contemplation.

"Actually, now that I think about it, there is another thing no one can tell me to do."

Blake slowly closed her textbook, fatigue kicking in as she hugged it close. "And what is that?"

Yang made to stand in front of Blake, her partner looking at her outstretched hand in confusion. "No one ever said I couldn't help someone out of their own river and make them see that there are other ways to live." She gave the other girl a wink and a cheesy grin. "I'd make like a salmon and swim up any river I need to so I can reach you and help you find your storybook ending!"

Her mind almost melted at the breathtaking smile across Blake's lips. "That's an interesting way to put it."

"Doesn't make it any less true." A soft smile graced her own lips as she muttered softly, "Everyone deserves the chance to write their own story Blake, so please don't give in so easily. I'm your partner, and I want you to be happy and live the way _you_ want to." She then wiggled her fingers, encouraging her to take. "C'mon, don't leave me hanging here."

Blake shook her head as she clasped the proffered hand, accepting the help up. With a small, gentle squeeze, Blake let go to turn and pack up her supplies, missing the sight of Yang's jaw hanging open in surprise at the uncharacteristic gesture.

"Thank you, but right now I like my current direction." She turned back around, Yang managing to close her mouth in time before she saw. "Sometimes… staying a steady course is not such a bad thing."

"Never said it was." Yang conceded with a grin. "No one can tell you it's wrong to go with the flow either. It's all up to you."

She jumped back at the sudden pat on her cheek, Blake's voice dropping to a monotone as she said, "Not bad Yang. I never would have expected such a profound response from you."

"Uh… thank you?"

Blake, her book bag slung over her shoulder, spun on one heel and began to walk through the deserted aisles toward the library entrance. "Although, there is one thing I would change about what you said."

Yang quickly recovered and ran after her. "What's that?"

"Instead of making like a salmon, why not make like a tuna?" Yang almost tripped over her own two feet at the wink Blake gave her with a glimpse over her shoulder. "I happen to like tuna."


End file.
